1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention relates to hue-conversion of images and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for improving the quality of images using complementary hues.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of improving the quality of still images or moving images through hue conversion have been suggested. Hue conversion is a method of converting color information of input pixels and thus outputting an image having an improved quality from the viewpoint of the human eyes.
Existing methods to convert hues of an image into hues preferred by the human eyes include a preferred hue conversion method and a hue control method. In the preferred hue conversion method, the quality of an image is improved based on a predetermined area in the image. In the hue control method, color information of an image is converted into color information of a predetermined color gamut.
Such conventional hue conversion methods have been suggested for digital hue correction devices which perform hue correction on digital image signals and thus can prevent the quality of images from deteriorating. Also, conventional hue conversion algorithms using stored digital coefficients may be used for extracting a single hue such as a skin tone and altering the extracted hue. However, these conventional hue conversion methods can change only one hue of an image and do not consider the relationship between hues in the image.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop hue conversion methods that consider the relationship between various hues in an image.